Sueños alcanzables
by Knight Purple
Summary: En esta obra se habla de Vladimir un chico que a diferencia de los demás en su mundo a pesar de ser varón tiene la fortuna de ser un hada y por ello tiene que viajar al mundo de los humanos, conociendo ahí a su primer amor y ocultando quien en verdad es.
1. Introducción

Hace mucho tiempo existía un pequeño reino mágico llamado Sambezia, estaba ubicado en un extenso bosque. Era gobernado por Alice la reina de las hadas, una mujer de belleza inigualable con cabellos rubios como el sol, largos y sedosos, unos ojos azules y penetrantes como el agua más pura y cristalina, ella con su infinita bondad y nobleza había gobernado durante varios milenios a Sambezia otorgándole paz y tranquilidad; todos los seres que vivían ahí tenían una convivencia armoniosa y pacífica.  
Las hadas, los elfos y enanos tenían una vida completamente normal, llevaban a cabo sus trabajos. Las hadas esos pequeños seres delicados, femeninos, amables, bondadosos eran las encargadas de viajar por todo el reino usando sus alas, las alas que Alice les había otorgado y surgían a partir de la magia de esta, si algo le pasaba a ella sus hadas perderían la magia junto con las alas que tanto amaban, su tesoro más preciado, iban por el reino ayudando a los que necesitaban usando su magia para cumplirles favores o curarlos de alguna enfermedad. Los elfos eran los encargados de proteger el reino, eran los guardianes y luchadores de la justicia, a su vez se dividían en dos clases, los elfos solares aquellos grandes maestros de la arquería, sólo usaban arcos forjados con el primer rayo de luz solar, el más puro, el más cálido, flechas que ellos mismos creaban con el poder de sus corazones gracias a Alice; por otra parte estaban los elfos lunares que eran aquellos luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, sin duda los más fuertes y venerables, portaban una armadura y una espada que eran esculpidas bajo el claro de Luna en el lago Phets un pequeño riachuelo con el agua más pura y cristalina de todo Sambezia. Los enanos, herreros de profesión, encargados de forjar las armas para los elfos, tenían un poco de magia, la necesaria para darle pureza y poder a las armas. Todo esto funcionaba porque Alice estaba en paz y cada quien cumplía con la función que le correspondía.

Así pasaron los años en que Sambezia vivía en paz, pero todo cambio un día, un día en que Alice se enteró que estaba en la espera de un pequeño heredero al trono, un varón, un varón no podía gobernar el reino, es decir, no un hombre, los hombres sólo podían ser elfos o enanos pero jamás se había escuchado hablar o si quiera de la existencia de un hada hombre, era algo que en toda la historia de Sambezia nunca había ocurrido, pero a pesar de eso nada le importó a Alice ella quería a la pequeña criatura que estaba en su interior así que decidió no decirle a nadie. Los meses siguieron su curso hasta que Alice dio a luz al pequeño niño al cual le puso por nombre Vladimir, el pequeño en el cual recaían todas las responsabilidades de proteger y mantener en paz a Sambezia.


	2. La caída

Todo iba bien en el reino hasta que Morgana, una hada que siempre había tenido la esperanza de ser la reina de Sambezia pero no lo lograba porque en su corazón había maldad y Alice lo había detectado, más sin en cambio por su bondad le concedió el privilegio de ser su consejera esperando que la maldad en su corazón desapareciera pero desgraciadamente esto nunca pasó y Morgana se dispuso a difundir un falso presagio en todo el pueblo, sobre Vladimir el niño recién nacido, hijo de Alice -Escúchenme hermanos, este niño hada nos traerá desgracia, hará que Sambezia caiga y sucumba ante fuerzas malignas jamás imaginables, nunca antes había escuchado hablar de un hombre hada, es una maldición para nosotros el haber recibido a este niño aquí, debemos matarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-. Al oír esto Alice entro en pánico, no quería que su único hijo fuera asesinado, así que en un intento de calmar al pueblo dijo -Hijos míos, habitantes de Sambezia esta mujer esta equivocada, todo lo que ella dice es falso, solo quiere que mi hijo, el heredero al trono, muera porque ella quiere ser quien sustituya su lugar, no se dejen engañar por sus falsas palabras-. Morgana al ver que el pueblo apoyaba a la reina Alice entró en cólera y miró fijamente a los ojos de Alice -Alice reina de este maldito e infeliz reino, te juro que ese hijo, aquel niño recién nacido morirá, yo me encargaré de eso, volveré te juro

que regresaré y con mis propias manos extraeré la vida de ese niño-. Alice sintió como se desgarraba internamente al imaginar la muerte de su pequeño hijo, llamó a un pequeño elfo lunar y le ordenó atacar a Morgana, pero esta recitó unas cuantas palabras y desapareció en un humo estaba insegura, no sabía que hacer así que decidió que se ocultaría en el castillo junto con su hijo, sabía que Morgana hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo mataría así que decidió llamar a los mejores elfos lunares y solares que tenía bajo su mando, les dijo que debían proteger a su hijo a cualquier costo no importaba que, construyó un pequeño cuarto secreto en el palacio donde escondió a su hijo y recubrió al rededor de Sambezia con árboles ocultándose en lo profundo del bosque para que Morgana no los encontrara, aunque sabía que eso no funcionaria pero era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

**La visita al reino de las sombras**

Morgana no contenta con el resultado se dirigió hacia el reino de las sombras, cegada por su sed de sangre y venganza, buscó a Phoenix el rey de las bestias oscuras, al llegar al reino se dio cuenta que en realidad era un lugar oscuro, se podía sentir la tristeza, el odio y el dolor en todos lados, continuó su camino buscando a Phoenix hasta que por fin lo encontró -¿Qué quieres al venir aquí insignificante hada?- le decía el mientras la rebajaba con la mirada, a lo que ella respondió -Nada mi señor, sólo vine aquí a ofrecerle un trato, piénselo y verá que en verdad le conviene- Phoenix miraba con algo de duda al hada que estaba frente a sus ojos -Habla mujer, dime de una vez a que has venido aquí- Morgana sonrió maliciosamente y después de unos segundos respondió -Este es mi trato señor Phoenix, rey de las bestias oscuras y príncipe de la oscuridad, a cambio de que usted me de algo de su poder y unas cuantas ordas de ogros, quimeras y gigantes le ofrezco absolutamente todo el reino de Sambezia y el poder que tiene la reina Alice- Morgana no se atrevía a ver a Phoenix a los ojos pues su simple aspecto era intimidante, era un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabello naranja atardecer, unos ojos penetrantes dolor negro que tenían luz propia, parecía que estaban apagados y que no tenía vida propia, no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, una boca con los dientes tan afilados que todos eran colmillos y se decía que al simple roce te podían cortar, su sangre era veneno puro, una sola gota de esta provocaba que sufrieran fuertes alucinaciones y delirios sus enemigos, pero a pesar de eso estaba débil, había perdido la mayor parte de sus fuerzas en un intento por conquistar Sambezia que resultó fallido gracias al poder de Alice y la protección de sus elfos. Morgana mantenía la cabeza baja pero aún así le miraba de reojo cada que podía -Bien mujer, tendrás en tus manos lo que me pides y más te vale que sea cierto lo que prometes o sino ya verás, de esta no sales viva- Phoenix lanzó un pequeño rayo electrizante desde la punta de su dedo y rápidamente este empezó a correr por todo el cuerpo de Morgana. Sus ojos rosa pastel pasaron a ser un negro oscuro y sin vida, su piel blanca se hizo de un tono grisáceo y opaco, sus delicadas alas de mariposa pasaron a ser simplemente huesos que le brotaban de la espalda, su voz seductora pasó a ser oscura, triste, apagada, sin vida.

* * *

**El retorno del mal**

Pasaron los días y Alice seguía preocupada por el asunto de Morgana, de vez en cuando iba a ver a Vladimir al cuarto secreto donde lo había ocultado para jugar con él y entretenerse, todavía no podía enseñarle nada de como usar su magia o gobernar el reino ya que seguía siendo un bebé, para su propia seguridad Alice decidió no darle alas y mantenerlas ocultas, él las tendría cuando quisiera pero por ahora las cosas eran mejor así.

Una noche mientras Alice se dirigía al cuarto secreto donde se encontraba Vladimir algo la detuvo, sintió una presencia tras de sí y giró la cabeza intentando buscar aquello que la inquietaba aunque no lograba ver nada, dio un pequeño saltó cuando escucho una voz susurrante y tenebrosa que venía de la esquina de la habitación -Buenas noches querida reina ¿Aún me recuerda?- Alice entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba desconfiada hacia el rincón, cada vez sentía más y más escalofríos -¡Muéstrate seas quien seas!, deja de ocultarte tras las sombras de este lugar- dijo mientras notaba como una pequeña silueta se formaba. -Tranquila querida reina, ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu fiel súbdita?- decía la voz misteriosa al mismo momento que los focos y candelabros del lugar iban apagándose uno a uno hasta dejar todo en completo silencio y oscuridad. Alice sentía como su corazón se le aceleraba y la respiración se le agitaba, conocía esa voz, o al menos una parte de ella ya que se escuchaba un poco distorsionada -¡Dije que te muestres!- Alice lanzó un pequeño destello de luz hacia el techo haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara y pudiendo ver por fin la silueta de aquella voz que le causaba tanto terror -¡¿E-Eres tú?!- su corazón se aceleraba, las pupilas se le dilataban y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás mientras veía a Morgana, o bueno lo que antes era ella ya que ahora sus alas ya no eran las mismas solo eran huesos que se expandían por su espalda, sus ojos habían cambiado del tono rosa pastel a un negro oscuro y sin vida y por todo su cuerpo se veían sombras que lo recorrían -Así es, soy yo querida alteza, Morgana, tu fiel súbdita y sabes bien porque vine aquí, ¿Te dije que regresaría, no es así? y no vengo sola- soltó una pequeña risa burlona mientras aparecía una quimera a su lado, Alice horrorizada intentó llamar a sus guardias pero la quimera que Morgana invocó saltó sobre ella y la amenazó con sus filosos y grandes dientes, -¿Qué quieres aquí?, no tienes derecho a poner un pie en este reino- decía Alice mientras intentaba zafarse de la quimera, por suerte apareció Frederick el elfo solar de más alto rango y comandante de sus tropas, que al instante clavó tres de sus flechas en el cuerpo del animal -Lamento haber llegado tarde alteza, vine lo más rápido que pude en cuanto sentí que algo malo se acercaba- decía un poco triunfante ya que la bestia que había caído ya no se levantaba. -Muajajajajajaja, no importa cuantas de esas destruyan, tengo más- decía Morgana al mismo tiempo en que atrás de ella aparecían quimeras, gigantes y ogros- Pueden divertirse un rato, yo vine por algo mucho más importante- las bestias comenzaron a salir de entre las sombras y comenzaron a aterrorizar a todo el pueblo, las quimeras iban por ahí buscando hadas y cuando las encontraban las metían entre sus dientes afilados para poder devorarlas. Sonó el cuerno de guerra y todos los elfos se alistaron para pelear, era común para ellos estar preparados para eso ya que a diario estaban entrenando, tomaron sus armaduras y sus armas y comenzaron a salir del lugar donde se encontraban defendiendo a todo aquel que pudieran aunque las bestias los superaban en número y no podían hacer gran / -Lo siento mi señora pero no puedo dejarla aquí con todo esto- decía Frederick mientras estiraba la mano ante su reina para ayudarle a levantar, Alice se levantó y miró a Frederick con tristeza -Llévame a donde esta mi hijo Frederick, necesito verlo- decía. Los vitrales que estaban donde se suponían deberían estar las ventanas se rompieron y al instante aparecieron Erick, Jace y Henry que eran amigos de Frederick y subcomandantes de algunas otras tropas de elfos -¡Nosotros los cubriremos, váyanse!- gritaron los tres al unísono mientras comenzaban a pelear contra las bestias que no les permitían el paso a Alice y Frederick.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron en dirección al cuarto de Vladimir dejando atrás todo y sin darse cuenta que tenían una sombra, Alice entró en el cuarto, el único lugar tranquilo en el reino ahora, tomó a Vladimir entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar -Querido hijo, eres lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo, nunca te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, Morgana es la causante de todo esto, no tú, por eso debes irte, debes irte para luego regresar y reconquistar lo que es tuyo, pero ahora no puedes aún eres demasiado pequeño- Alice se quitó el collar que tenía en el cuello, un sol forjado con el más puro y radiante rayo del amanecer y una gota de agua tomada de Phets en una noche de luna llena, lo puso sobre el cuello de Vladimir y continuó diciendo -Esto te protegerá y te mantendrá unido a nosotros pase lo que pase, ahora debes irte- pronunció unas palabras y un sello de luz apareció sobre la pared, era un portal hacia otro mundo, al parecer este era demasiado pacífico, todo estaba calmado. -Vaya, vaya, que acto tan conmovedor- decía la voz siniestra -¿Creíste que sería fácil esconder a ese pequeño mocoso?- Alice hizo un tipo de muro de luz frente a Morgana impidiendo que esta pasara o le lanzará algún hechizo a su hijo -Frederick debes cruzar ese portal y cuidar a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo, esto está perdido- poco a poco el poder de Alice se iba debilitando ya que las criaturas que estaban a su mando iban pereciendo poco a poco y su muro se hacía más débil -Debes protegerlo a cualquier costo y ocultarle la magia y sus poderes, él despertara cuando sea necesario, no antes, ahora vete y sálvalo- le entregó al niño en sus brazos mientras esté lloraba -Tranquilo Vladimir, todo estará bien, no tienes porque preocuparte- le dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos -Vete Frederick no podré aguantar por mucho tiempo más- su muro empezaba a quebrantarse -¡Pero señora!- replicaba el pobre elfo, -¡Qué te vayas!- dijo Alice por ultima vez -Volveré señora, se lo prometo- Frederick cruzó el portal con el niño en sus brazos y rápidamente se cerró este -Adiós querido hijo, te veré pronto- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su muro y todos sus poderes empezaban a desvanecerse.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que acabas de hacer?!, ¡Reina estúpida!- decía Morgana mientras le lanzaba un hechizo inmovilizador -Ese niño quizá por ahora este bien, pero regresará en un momento y morirá como todos en este reino- tomó prisionera a Alice metiéndola en una especie de caja de cristal donde no podía usar sus poderes, al pasar esto todas sus hadas, elfos y enanos sobrevivientes perdieron los poderes que tenían y la felicidad con la que vivían, se volvieron esclavos para los trabajos del nuevo rey de Sambezia, Phoenix.


	3. La escuela

Agh, maldita alarma ¿por qué tiene que sonar justo ahora?, apenas son las siete de la mañana y lo peor, es lunes. Tallo un poco mis ojos mientras presiono el botón del despertador para que se detenga.

̶ Levántate dormilón, ya es hora de despertar ̶ dice mi tío Frederick mientras toca la puerta de mi habitación. Vivo con él desde que tengo memoria, siempre que le pregunto por mamá y papá dice que murieron en un accidente y su expresión cambia totalmente lo cual me hace abandonar el tema. Él es un hombre bien parecido, su cabello es rubio y un poco largo, sus labios son carnosos y de un tono rosado, tiene los músculos de los brazos y prácticamente todo el cuerpo bien marcados, unos ojos de un color azul claro, pareciese que al verlo fijamente podrías ver el mar, la nariz un poco afilada y alto, a veces le pregunto si le interesa alguna mujer del vecindario ya que se me hace muy raro que haya estado solo todo este tiempo, pero él sólo dice que su misión es protegerme a mí y nadie más, eso cuando era menor me asustaba, sonaba como si él fuera un soldado de una élite especial dispuesto a asesinar si yo me encontrara en peligro, pero ahora que crecí ya me acostumbré y decidí dejar de darle tanta importancia. Yo soy todo lo contrario a él tengo dieciséis años, los ojos grises de un tono brillante, mi cabello es corto y castaño, podría decirse que mi estatura es promedio no soy demasiado alto, nunca me ha importado tener mi cuerpo marcado y lleno de músculos como el de mi tío así que estoy bien así, mi nariz es afilada, aunque menos que la de mi tío, mis labios son pequeños y rosados.

̶ Si, si, ya voy ̶ , le digo en un tono un poco gruñón mientras retiro las cobijas que cubren mi cuerpo y me siento en la orilla de la cama, extiendo los músculos de los brazos y las piernas como siempre lo hago al despertar, no podré ser el chico más atlético, pero un poco de ejercicio no daña a nadie. Me levanto y comienzo a tender mi cama, algo que mi tío siempre me enseñó es que si descompongo algo debo de repararlo, claro esto no cuenta como descomponer, pero es algo parecido.

̶ Buenos días. ̶ Digo sonriente, aunque un poco adormilado aún, mientras bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

̶ Vaya, vaya, al fin despertaste pequeño dormilón, creía que habías olvidado que día es hoy ̶ . Mi tío me miraba con una ceja alzada esperando que le respondiera algo mientras me sentaba en una silla a la espera del desayuno, pero él no se equivocaba ¿Acaso tenía algo de importante ese día que no lo podía olvidar?; al ver que no contestaba nada él continuó ̶ Al parecer en serio lo has olvidado ̶ decía mientras dejaba salir una pequeña carcajada ̶ Hoy es tú primer día de clases, sigo sin entender cómo es que lo olvidaste ̶ . Era más que obvio que lo había olvidado, nunca he sido muy bueno en la escuela y tampoco es uno de mis lugares favoritos para visitar, así que para mí estaba obvio.

̶ Bueno, pero técnicamente no es mi primer día de clases, es mi primer día que entro al nuevo curso ̶ le dije en un tono calmado. Hace algunas semanas había acabado mi educación secundaria y hoy entraba a lo que se conoce como preparatoria, se suponía que había una semana de "conocimiento del mobiliario y el lugar de estudio" donde nos mostraban como sería la escuela en la que estaríamos durante los próximos años, pero yo enfermé y no pude ir, lo cual me parecía bien ya que quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, aunque a mi tío no, eso le preocupaba porque todos los demás estudiantes ya conocerían su salón e incluso a algunos de sus compañeros, yo simplemente sería "el chico nuevo" en todo el sentido que abarcan esas palabras.

̶ Claro, en eso tienes razón, pero bueno, apúrate a comer o se nos hará tarde, sí Vladimir, yo voy a llevarte en tu primer día ̶ , decía felizmente mientras ponía sobre la mesa un par de huevos estrellados junto con unas tostadas y jugo de naranja. Comencé a comerlo con un poco de prisa, cuando terminé subí de inmediato a mi habitación para arreglarme.

̶ Te espero en el auto. ̶ Gritó mi tío desde abajo y al instante se escuchó el cerrar de puertas de la casa.

Abrí el clóset y me sorprendí de la cantidad de ropa que tenía, era mucha a mi parecer y lo peor de todo era que no sabía que ponerme, a diferencia de la secundaria en la preparatoria no debíamos usar un uniforme reglamentado, lo cual sonaba bien al principio aunque claro en mi situación hubiera deseado usar mi antiguo uniforme; un pantalón de vestir gris junto con un suéter en cuello V color azul marino, nunca me había gustado, pero en esta ocasión incluso me lo hubiera puesto. Metí la mano al clóset y saqué lo primero que tocaron mis dedos, para mi suerte no fue algo de mal gusto, era una camiseta a cuadros bicolor rojo con negro de manga larga, saqué unos jeans para combinarlos con esta y me los puse de inmediato. Corrí hacia una pequeña caja donde guardaba mis zapatos, éstos a diferencia de mi ropa no eran muchos, sólo tenía tres pares, unos deportivos negros que casi siempre tenía puestos, unas sandalias que usaba para estar dentro de la casa y unos zapatos negros de vestir que usaba para ir a fiestas formales o situaciones importantes, tomé los deportivos y me quité las sandalias de inmediato, miré hacia el reloj que se encontraba al lado de mi cama y para mi sorpresa eran las 7:45, se me hacía tarde ya que entraba a las ocho, aunque el tramo de mi casa a la escuela no era demasiado largo y en carro incluso sería muy rápido llegar. Dejé las sandalias en la caja de zapatos, tomé la mochila que para mi suerte había arreglado un día antes y bajé corriendo las escaleras en dirección al carro de mi tío, por la prisa casi me caía, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

̶ ¡Arranca, arranca, arranca! ̶ Le dije a mi tío casi gritándole para que se diera prisa pues no nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

̶ Creí que no te importaba ir siquiera ̶ , decía en un tono burlesco mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

̶ Sólo cállate y apúrate. ̶ Le dije mientras lo veía entrecerrando mis ojos y poniéndome el cinturón. Pisó el acelerador y comenzamos a movernos rápidamente, ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos, sabía que era una escuela, pero eso era lo único. Nunca la había visitado antes a pesar de que estuviera a pocos minutos de mi casa.

̶ ¿Crees que sea bonita? ̶ Le pregunté a mi tío mientras veía por la ventana a las personas que caminaban por la acera.

̶ ¿El qué?, ¿La escuela? ̶ Mi tío parecía un poco confundido con la pregunta que le había hecho.

̶ Claro, a eso me refiero ̶ le dije mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

̶ Ah, sí, por supuesto, quizá a ti no te importó, pero a mí sí. Debía de estar seguro que ese lugar fuera digno para ti, incluso me dieron un mapa, ten aquí. ̶ Abrió un pequeño compartimiento del auto y sacó el mapa mientras lo dejaba en mis manos.

̶ ¿A qué te refieres con digno?, cualquier escuela es buena, quizá yo sea el afortunado de entrar en ella ̶ dije un poco confundido mientras comenzaba a examinar el mapa.

̶ Vladimir, no hagas preguntas tontas, sólo cállate, en ese mapa se muestra como es la escuela, así no podrás perderte. Bueno llegamos, bienvenido a tu preparatoria ̶ .

Abrí la puerta del carro y bajé mientras miraba mi nueva escuela, el sitio era enorme, a lo lejos podía distinguir que tenían una pista para correr e incluso un campo para jugar fútbol, no soy muy fanático de los deportes, pero el lugar era inmenso, quizá incluso podían tener su propia alberca olímpica para practicar natación.

̶ ¡Espera! ̶ Gritó mi tío mientras salía del auto con un papel y algo a lo que no le encontraba forma en sus manos. ̶ Este es tu horario, debes inscribirte a algún deporte, sé que no te gustan, pero es obligatorio y toma esto, póntelo, tómalo como un regalo por haber iniciado una nueva etapa en tu vida, es un collar. ̶ Tomé mi horario y el collar que me daba mientras lo colgaba en mi cuello, al parecer era un sol con una pequeña gota de agua en el centro, no entendía muy bien lo que significaba, pero se veía bien.

̶ Muchas gracias, supongo que nos vemos en la salida ̶ , le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la escuela.

̶ ¡Vladimir!

̶ ¿Si? ̶ , volteé mi cara para mirar a mi tío.

̶ Suerte.


End file.
